


Heat

by Chizyk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bottom!Hayama (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizyk/pseuds/Chizyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Miyaji thinks his bae is thirsty for his d, but the bae says “nah”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A small ass MiyaHaya drabble, that was inspired by the insane heat tbh.  
> Beware grammar mistakes since English is not my native tongue. Also take notice that i know shit about rating stuff lmao.  
> P.S.   
> Disclamer: All rights reserved to the author: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“Damn~” Hayama whined as he sat on the floor of his and Miyaji’s apartment, lazily waving a fan in his face in an attempt to cool himself down from the overwhelming heat.

“This heat is killing me~” Miyaji just grunted in agreement from his own spot on the couch. The heat has been brutal for the last few days. Too brutal even, the sun was blazing mercilessly almost melting the pavement making it into a frying pan ready to roast. It was even worse in big cities, like Tokyo, where the air was thick and heavy, big shadows provided by the huge skyscrapers or trees in the parks where hardly helpful to people taking refuge beneath them. Even being indoors, with air conditioners, proved to be futile at saving oneselves from the real hell on earth.

“And I’m soooo thirsty~” Hayama continued to complain, but made no actual attempts at moving probably hoping that Miyaji would do something about it. And maybe any other day he would have, he wouldn’t want to admit it to anyone, especially to Hayama, but he did love to spoil his boyfriend. Not too often though otherwise it would get to his head.

Or maybe he would have if his mind wasn’t in the gutter at the moment. Maybe it was the heat that made his mind slightly fuzzy or maybe it was his inner pervert that made him see and hear the sexual innuendos almost everywhere. 

A lazy smirk stretched onto Miayji’s lips as he turned to look at his boyfriend, who was still trying, in vain, considering that it did very little to help, to cool down with the fan. Hayama was plopped against the wall his head leaned back, giving Miyaji a clear sight of his thin neck coated with slight layer of sweat. He watched with fascination as a single droplet rolled down his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his t-shirt. He’s eyes traveled down from the neck to the tights. The dark blue polka dotted shorts, that Hayama was wearing, were rolled down exposing his slightly tanned and damp, from the sweat, skin. He watched it glisten in the stray sunrays that slipped in through the drawn curtains and he couldn’t help, but imagine himself gripping those strong tights, as they wrapped around his waist so tightly, with his hands. He imagined thrusting his hips forward – quick and strong, and then moving them back slowly, repeating the motion again and again, drawing out more and more of those wanton and loud moans each time. 

Smirk turned predatory.

“Well, baby-” he began in a husky voice, his fantasy still clear in his mind, however before he could say anything further he was interrupted by Hayama himself.

“No.” he cut him off coldly, recognizing that tone. He didn’t even need to hear the rest of the sentence, to know exactly what his boyfriend was about to say. He shot him an irritated glare from the corner of his eyes, the green in them darkening to an almost dark gray, a clear sign of his displeasure.

“What i meant was water, Kiyoshi. Water! Not everything is about your dick, you know.” he scoffed. Give it to his boyfriend to turn everything he did or said into a sexual innuendo. How could he even think about doing it in a heat like this? He was already melting as it is!

Miyaji just huffed, half annoyed, that his attempt to seduce Kotarou failed, and half amused at his reaction.

“Then you can go and get your water yourself.” he said grumbling, but still in a teasing manner. Hayama just rolled his eyes and slowly stood up to do just that. It’s not like Miyaji was offering to get it for him in the first place.

“You’re a pervert.” he said rolling his eyes again, even though the corners of his lips twitched upwards, and swatted at the hand that tried to slap his ass as he passed by. Miyaji just smirked as he watched Hayama’s hips sway slightly before he disappeared from his view in the kitchen.


End file.
